Where Do Babies Come From?
by FunnyFerdyAlly13
Summary: Ash and Misty's son Sammy asks this question to his parents and tries to get his friends to help find out the answer. Features the kids of Ash and Misty, May and Drew, and Dawn and Kenny. :) 3 Chapters - just a little thing I came up with late at night! (Last time upload made a mistake so trying again!)


8 year old Sammy was playing with his little sister an four best friends at his house when he heard his mom call.

"Sammy! Flo!" said Misty. "It's time for your friends to go home!"

Sammy and Flo expressed there disappointment at their mom's words and gazed at the others.

"It's okay," said Andy (the eldest after Sammy). "Our mom and dad will let us back tomorrow. Won't they, Belle?" His six year old sister nodded in agreement, while twins Daisy and Joey added in unison,

"Us too!"

Sammy smiled. "Next time I'm gonna play Charizard!"

"Then I'm Lapras!" said Flo happily.

"Milotic! I suit the most graceful Pokémon," Belle seemed to think she had the best potential to be the most beautiful Pokémon, causing the others to sweatdrop in response (not that any of them would disagree - Belle was the spitting image of her mom but with her dad's eyes and hair colour).

"Belle! Andy! Come on, I need to tend to Flygon and you can help me!" Drew told them, standing at the bottom of the staircase. The brother and sister peek their heads out of Sammy's room before rushing down the steps, and Drew's little princess leaped into her arms as the three of them left.

As Sammy and Flo, along with Daisy and Joey waved them goodbye from the front door, Dawn came over and collected her and Kenny's two kids.

"Hope you guys had fun!"

They looked back in sadness and wished Sammy and Flo farewell before they disappeared out of sight.

Sammy, in more of a strip than his sister, grudgingly walked back inside, her following after him into the kitchen where Ash and Misty had laid the table.

The family of four say down for dinner, but Sammy did nothing but play with his food, still upset by his friends' departure. Ash noticed him stabbing his fork into his rice and asked, "What's up, buddy?"

"I miss my friends." said Sammy. "Why couldn't they stay longer?"

"They're not our children, sweetie." Misty ruffled his hair in her caring motherly style. "They have their own parents to spend time with."

"But it's lonely!" said Sammy.

"And we have plenty of room," reasoned the you get Flo, directing her parents' attention towards her. "We could invite Auntie May and Uncle Drew. And Auntie Dawn and Uncle Kenny too! We could all live in this house together, no problem." she finished, as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"I don't think they'd agree," Misty chuckled at her daughter. "They'll want their privacy, y'know?" At this point, Ash snickers behind his hand at the implication.

"Why? We're all best friends. We don't have any secrets, do we?" Sammy tilted his head, perplexed.

"Of course not, Sammy. It's just..." Misty paused, not wishing to tell her children about what their parents and their friends' parents did when they THEMSELVES were lonely. She didn't know how to explain without going into a little too much detail about intimate antics in the bedroom while not confusing them, so she simply finished with, "We couldn't handle other people's children in the house."

"But Andy's the most behaved person in the world! And Daisy and Joey are so helpful around the house. And Belle..." Sammy was stuck in finding something nice to say about the girl personally, since she was kind of snobbish, but according to what Auntie May had said, she was not even half as bad as Uncle Drew had been. Finally, the boy settles with, "Well, Uncle Drew gives her anything she wants so she must be behaved too."

More like stuck up and spoilt, Sammy heard Andy say in his head.

"They're all terrific," Misty agreed, "But they're not our children."

"So why don't you just have more?" asked Flo innocently. Ash and Misty laughed, annoying the raven haired girl. "What? I'd love a sister!"

"And me a brother!"

"I couldn't handle even one more baby around the house, guys!" Misty wiped a year from her eye while still expressing her humorous response. "I promised if stop after two."

Sammy sat in silence for two minutes, as did Flo. He was trying to think in his head. Surely they were good kids and their parents would love another one? After all, they weren't that must work, even as babies.

...

"So where do babies come from, mom?"

Misty halted the food she was about to plunge into her mouth while Ash choked on his.

Well, fu-

"I mean, I know we were in your tummy, but how did we get there? And how did we come out?"

Ash patted his chest and in reply (trying to sound calm, but his riceball still partially stuck in his throat) told them,

"You'll know at an older age." Mostly nodded.

"Yeah, in eight or ten years if you're like your dad." Ash glared at his wife in frustration, Misty glared back the same way.

"What does daddy have to do with it?" questioned Flo. Before Misty could respond she added, "He didn't have either of us in his tummy! How come Auntie May and Auntie Dawn didn't have babies until they married Uncle Drew and Uncle Kenny?"

"They needed help to raise them." Ash quickly replied.

"Why didn't they raise them together.

Misty shot Ash a frown, one that said 'don't you dare teach them about lesbian relationships yet'. Ash gave her a nervous grin that read 'roger that'.

"I think," Sammy said to his sister, "that they automatically get a baby when they're married, like it or not."

"They'd like it a whole lot less without being married, my baby boy..." Misty thought silently.

"No, dummy." Flo scoffed. "We know plenty of people that are married with no children."

"Oh..." Sammy brought his finger up to his chin, creating theories once again. "So they obviously need to do something for the mom to get pregnant."

"O-KAY," Misty leaped out of her seat and ushered the two kids out of theirs. "These questions seemed to have killed your appetite! Why don't you two head up to bed? Your friends should be back by the time you're up and ready."

"It's only eight 'o' clock." Sammy reminded her, confused at her sudden outburst.

"Uh... The hour the age, Sammy." she smiled nervously.

"Woohoo! Late bedtime for me!" Flo pumped the air with her fist, before Misty finally forced them up to their rooms.

"You know..." Ash began as soon as heard both their doors shut. "It's kind of your fault."

"MY FAULT?" Misty was about to pull out her mallet out on her husband but he shook his hands forcefully in defense.

"If you hadn't told them you were pregnant we could have told them the Pelipper story!"

"Ash," Misty sighed. "Instead of them thinking a Pelipper brought them from a customized store and carried them to us in their mouths, I'D rather they believe the parents got naked with each other!"

"MOM!" Sammy yelled from the top of the staircase.

Misty and Ash stare in horror as their son looked at them with his big eyes.

"Can you tuck me in?"


End file.
